Possession (traduction HawkofNavarre)
by Lizanna
Summary: Elle ne lui appartient pas... pas encore


Bonjour je me suis récemment lancé dans ma toute première traduction que voilà.

Je vais essayer d'en poster un chapitre par semaine.

**Disclaimer** **:** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à **Hiro Mashima** et l'histoire à **HawkofNavarre**.

**Avertissement de l'auteur**** : **Rated T : Pour les thèmes suggestif, l'idiotie de Natsu, et quelquefois de la guimauve pas si innocente que ça, qui pourrait ne pas être considérée comme de la guimauve. Si vous n'avez pas 14 ans ou plus, vos esprits innocents pourraient être corrompus. Cette histoire est aussi _pleine_ de plaisirs coupables. Vous avez été prévenus.

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Hors du coup

Elle ne comprenait pas les hommes. Elle ne comprendrait jamais les hommes aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait. Et la mage avait sauté à cette conclusion après quelques semaines de flirt. Lucy pensait qu'elle avait peut-être eu au moins une vague idée de ce que pensent les hommes. Il était de notoriété publique que ces ces sacs à viande hormonaux pensaient avec avec une tête qui ne reposait pas sur leurs épaules. Elle savait que ce décolleté pourrait bien lui faire obtenir n'importe quoi à cause de cette faiblesse. Elle savait qu'enchantés par la beauté ou le sex-appeal, ils étaient facilement manipulable et que si elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, n'importe quel homme serait à sa disposition.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait savoir.

Ces derniers temps, aucune de ces choses ne fonctionnait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait être une traînée ou un truc du genre. C'est juste que toutes ces histoires de flirt conduisent à un intérêt masculin, qui conduit à un _petit ami_, ce qu'elle _voulait_. Lucy n'allait pas attendre, abandonner ses ruses féminines et prendre la poussière ! Ils étaient là, ses atouts ! Elle ferait bien de les utiliser !

Elle avait essayé le mini-haut avec Gray – une tentative risquée puisque Juvia était clairement amoureuse du mage de glace, mais Lucy avait cru qu'elle pourrait essayer après son ignorance répétée envers les tentatives de la mage d'eau pour obtenir sa réciprocité. Elle avait porté un bustier ce jour-là et avait utilisé la technique classique : serrer ses mains ensembles. Cela, bien sûr, avait fait que ses bras pressaient sa poitrine pour faire paraître ses seins encore plus gros. Cette méthode ne l'avait _jamais_ laissé tomber avant.

Excepté cette fois-là. Gray avait cligné des yeux comme s'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué et s'en été allé. Une part d'elle n'avait pas été surprise, sachant qu'il était complètement idiot et pas tellement familier avec le truc du rencard. L'autre part d'elle, celle qui faisait confiance à la non-célèbre « poitrine pressée », était sérieusement ahurie que la tentative n'avait pas affecté Gray même _un peu_. Et ensuite, elle a été en colère, parce que Lucy avait pris un énorme risque quand elle a décidé de mettre son plan en place, et après cela Juvia allait essayer de la tuer comme une cinglée jusqu'à ce que l'homme à demi-nu lui montre de l'attention. Toutefois, ça serait arrivé de toute manière.

Son prochain plan était la mini-jupe. Certains mecs aimaient plus les fesses que la poitrine. Ouais, elle savait ce que ces pervers voulaient ! Cette fois, Elfman allait être la victime – euh, pas _la victime_, la cible plutôt – non – il n'y a pas moyen pour que ça sonne bien ! Quoi qu'il en soit, vêtue de sa jupe plissée la plus courte, elle a « accidentellement » laissé tombé son fouet et fut donc « forcée » de se pencher (elle s'était assurée de ne pas s'exhiber pour n'importe qui bien sûr) et de le ramasser. Un bruit se fit entendre peu après et la mage des esprits revêtit un sourire satisfait sûre d'elle.

Cependant, quand elle se retourna, Elfman, complètement déphasé et avec un visage droit, commenta, « Quelle maladresse ! Un homme ne laisse jamais tomber son arme ! » avant de s'en aller. Elle était tellement incrédule qu'elle ne fut même pas capable de rétorquer qu'elle n'était pas un homme !

La seule consolation était qu'un Makarov, à proximité, s'était pris une table à la vue de Lucy se penchant et était maintenant sur le sol le nez en sang. Dommage que ce ne soit pas trop réconfortant. La pensée d'un homme aussi vieux que leur maître de guilde reluquant son derrière était extrêmement dérangeante et lui donnait des frissons le long de ses bras.

Des jours après _cet_ effrayant incident, Lucy se sentit seule et fit venir Loki pour lui demander s'il voulait aller à un rencard avec elle, strictement en tant qu'amis. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'engager dans une relation avec l'un de ses esprits, et Loki avait toujours été un bon ami dans les situations difficiles.

_A la place_, elle eut droit à : « Je suis désolé Lucy, mais je ne pourrais jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait, même de loin, se développer en quelque chose de romantique avec toi. »

Elle fut extrêmement offensée. Que sont censés vouloir dire ces foutus mots ? « Donc, tu veux dire que même si tu vivait toujours à Earthland, tu ne me donnerais même pas une _chance _? » demanda-t-elle avec fureur. Loki était un _playboy_ et même lui la voyait comme une mauvaise potentielle petite-amie !

« Non ! » bredouilla-t-il désespérément, un air paniqué dans ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je ne _peux pas_ t'aimer ! »

« Pourquoi ? Suis-je donc un maître si pathétique pour qu'il soit impossible de m'aimer ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu es le meilleur maître que j'ai jamais eu ! C'est juste que … je ne pourrais jamais trahir un ami ! » répondit Loki en toute hâte.

La blonde lui jeta un étrange regard. « Trahir … un ami ? »

Ses yeux roulèrent derrière ses lunettes, il se congédia lui-même avant qu'elle ne puisse le forcer à révéler des détails. Elle savait que si elle l'appelait maintenant, il l'ignorerait. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire.

Lucy était abattue est pleine de rage envers les hommes. Elle avait arrêté de se demander pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas répondre à ses avances. Peut-être n'était-elle pas désirable en général … ? C'était parfaitement raisonnable. Elle était sûre d'être au moins un peu jolie, mais elle était plutôt une faible mage et triste combattante. Avec juste son fouet, ses probabilités de gagner lors d'un face à face étaient faibles. Elle était réservée quand il fallait faire appel à son côté créatif et plutôt égoïste …

« Mira-san, est-ce que je suis un mauvais parti ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude au bar.

Sa camarade de guilde appuyaient ses coudes sur la table, souriant brillamment. « Comment peux-tu penser ça de toi-même, Lucy ? Tu es une bonne personne et n'importe quel homme serait chanceux de t'avoir », lui dit la changeuse de forme de façon réconfortante.

« Mais pourquoi personne n'est intéressé par moi ? » se lamenta la blonde pendant qu'elle aplatissait le haut de son corps sur le comptoir du bar. « J'ai même usé de mon sex-appeal pour essayer d'attirer l'attention ! Il y a des tonnes de mecs dans cette guilde, et aucun d'entre eux n'est même pas un peu attiré par moi ! »

« Vraiment ? Aucun ? Pas même un seul ? » dit Mirajane, évasive, un éclat dans les yeux.

Lucy se redressa aussitôt qu'elle remarqua le ton espiègle que son amie employait. « Mira-san, tu _sais_ quelque chose ! » s'écria la porteuse de clés accusant son aînée avec incrédulité, surtout parce qu'il y avait quelque chose à _savoir_.

« Ooh, il y a quelque chose à savoir ? » lança une autre voix. Lucy la reconnut comme étant celle de sa proche amie, Levy, un joyeux rat de bibliothèque qui utilisait la magie des mots pour renverser ses adversaires.

« Oh non, Levy. Tu le sais déjà », répondit la serveuse comme si l'autre fille n'était même pas là.

« Savoir _quoi _? » pressa urgemment Lucy. Quelque chose se tramait ici, et elle allait savoir quoi ! Loki a été le premier indice, mais Mirajane et Levy étaient impliquées aussi. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être dans le coup.

« Ah, _ça _! » acquiesça Levy avec un air de lente révélation. Un sourire suspicieux se montra sur le visage de la fille aux cheveux bleus tandis qu'elle prît place à côté de la mage céleste. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne sait pas ! »

« _Savoir quoi _? » répéta-t-elle, secouant presque sa chaise maintenant, tirant fermement sur les bords de son tabouret pendant qu'elle bondissait d'impatience. « Vous allez arrêter d'agir comme si je n'étais pas là et _s'il vous plaît_ juste me dire de quoi vous parlez ?

« Mmh peut-être que ce serait mieux venant d'un point de vue masculin ? » suggéra la mage de transformation joyeusement.

« Bonne idée ! » accorda immédiatement Levy qui se tourna vers la salle pleine de membres de guilde. « Gray ! Viens ici ! »

Soulevant un sourcil, un Gray bizarrement entièrement habillé s'approcha d'elles. « Ouais, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« On veut juste savoir », lui dit Levy hypothétiquement pendant que Lucy mesura du regard un visage envieux qui était partiellement caché derrière un mur adjacent, « ce que tu penses de Lucy, tu sais, en tant que femme ? »

La mage des esprits se figea d'incrédulité regardant son amie. Où voulait-elle en venir en demandant l'opinion de Gray sur elle ?

« En tant que femme ? » répéta-t-il presqu'incrédule pendant qu'il tirait sur sa chemise, comme s'il voulait l'enlever. « C'est pas un genre de blague, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh non, non. On veut juste savoir ce que tu penses – Lucy y-compris », coupa Mira.

A ce moment, Lucy voulut faire venir Horologium et se cacher à l'intérieur de lui pour qu'elle puisse rétrécir dans un coin et se sentir plus petite. « J' … Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais ça … » dit-elle faiblement avec embarras, ses mots tombant dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle pria les esprits célestes pour que Juvia ne vienne pas la voir à cause de ça.

Gray la scruta pendant un moment, son visage rougissant pendant qu'il le faisait, puis tourna soudainement dos aux deux autres filles. « Jolie sans aucun doute » commença-t-il, hochant la tête comme s'il se le confirmait à lui-même, « intelligente, et une bonne alliée dans une bataille. Je pense que c'est une chouette fille. »

La blonde ne savait pas s'il disait la vérité ou s'il essayait secrètement de la faire se sentir mieux. Si c'était cela, ça marchait certainement.

« Tu l'inviterais à sortir ? » demanda la mage d'écriture.

Gray recula rapidement et mit ses mains droit devant lui comme s'il était en train de dire à quelqu'un d'arrêter.

« Oh ! _Bordel_ non. »

« Et pourquoi donc non ? » répondit Lucy d'un ton sec, offensée par sa réponse, de toute évidence, claire et insultante.

« Natsu : tu es à lui. » rétorqua-t-il simplement, tandis que les deux autres mages acquiesçaient.

« 'A lui' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Elle n'était pas très sûre de là où voulait en venir Gray ou il lui manquait juste un peu de compréhension pour déchiffrer sa réponse bizarre.

« Tu es à Natsu. Tout le monde dans la guilde le sait sauf vous deux, imbéciles qui êtes trop lents pour le réaliser vous-mêmes. » expliqua le mage de glace avec désinvolture.

Lucy ne réfléchît pas elle réagît. « Je ne suis à personne ! Je n'appartient pas à qui que ce soit ! » cracha-t-elle furieusement, secouant son poing dans les airs. « Qui a commencé cette... _chose_ ? »

« Personne n'a commencé ça » lui dit le mage aux cheveux sombres, haussant les épaules, « c'est juste comme ça. C'est juste _ça_. »

« Comment ça c'est 'juste comme ça' ? » demanda-t-elle avec humiliation. Comment pouvait-elle être la seule personne à ne pas être au courant – spécialement quand elle était _concernée_ ? Et cela la concernait _vraiment_ !

Les yeux de Mira scrutaient pensivement le plafond. « Et bien... ce n'est pas une rumeur ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est plus comme quelque chose qui s'est développée au fil du temps et que tout le monde a remarqué. Maintenant c'est juste un truc normal. »

« Un peu comme le fait que tout le monde sait qu'Erza va te tuer si elle t'attrape en train de mal te comporter », ajouta Gray en guise d'explication, sa voix étouffée par la chemise qu'il essayait d'enlever.

« Y'a pas moyen, je suis sûre que vous avez tout faux », répliqua la blonde en plein déni, parce que la seule façon pour qu'elle et Natsu soient une sorte de couple, c'était qu'elle devienne folle et qu'il se transforme en … quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Natsu n'était absolument pas du type 'rencard'. Si jamais il sortirait avec quelqu'un, cependant, ça serait … « _Lisanna_ est à lui. Vous les avez tous vus ensemble ! »

Ils la regardèrent tous bouches bées avant d'éclater de rire, provoquant le rougissement de Lucy, probablement pour la quinzième fois ce jour-là. « Quoi ? » protesta-t-elle fortement. La mage se sentait désespérée en moment. C'était comme si elle avait atterri dans un univers parallèle où tout le monde pensait que Natsu était intéressé par elle.

« Quelqu'un a dit mon nom ? »

Lisanna bondit joyeusement, saluant tout le monde chaleureusement. Elle n'avait pas volé le droit d'être la sœur de Mirajane tellement elles se ressemblaient par leurs cheveux blancs et leur attitude joviale.

« Toi … et Natsu … _ensemble_ ! » sortit Levy entre les rires.

Lucy regarda avec ennui son amie rat de bibliothèque tandis que la mage des animaux les regardait avec surprise. « Oh, je pensais avoir réglé ça avec vous il y a un certain temps, les gars ? »

La mage céleste ne comprenait pas exactement comment ses yeux pouvaient rester dans leurs orbites. Il y en avait tout simplement beaucoup trop à assimiler en une seule journée. Lisanna avait ouvertement _admis_ avoir un faible pour Natsu, et il y avait ici trois personnes qui riaient si fort qu'ils en tombaient, comme si cette relation n'était même pas possible. Étaient-ils juste méchants ? Ou était-elle à ce point hors du coup ?

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser, mais ils ne sont pas insensibles à mes sentiments » la rassura Lisanna d'un geste de la main. « Une semaine après mon retour à la guilde, j'ai compris que Natsu t'avait choisie et j'ai eu le temps de surmonter ça. C'était surtout une amourette d'enfants de toute façon. »

Sa mâchoire avait probablement rencontré le sol. Ça faisait plus d'un an ? Plus d'une foutue année ? Dune certaine façon, même Lisanna avait vu ce que Lucy croyait être impossible, et seulement après une misérable année !

« Non, non, non ! C'est pas vrai du tout ! Tu _aimes_ Natsu … »

« J'_aimais_ Natsu »

« … et vous devriez être ensemble tous les deux, même si je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable de ce genre d'amour ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucy ! Je m'en suis remise depuis un moment maintenant. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte si tu veux être avec lui. »

« Pourquoi personne ne veux m'écouter ? Natsu n'a pas de sentiments pour moi ! » marmonna-t-elle dans ses mains alors qu'elle glissait misérablement sur son siège.

« Tu as raison de penser ça », lui dit une voix masculine en support.

« Gajeel ! » Bien sûr, c'était Levy.

Lucy aurait pu facilement être encore plus en colère du fait que cette conversation humiliante atteignait la guilde entière, mais elle était reconnaissante d'avoir quelqu'un de son côté finalement. Le fait que ce soit Gajeel était un peu étrange, mais elle aurait pris tout ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Se sentant soulagée, elle se redressa. « _Merci_, Gajeel. »

« Les sentiments sont fugitifs. Un dragon slayer n'a pas de pauvres, pathétiques _sentiments_. Nous donnons un morceau de notre âme à notre moitié, nous liant ainsi pour l'éternité. Les _sentiments_ sont trop superficiels pour décrire ce qu'on a à l'intérieur »,grogna-t-il. « Nous n'en choisissons pas une autre. Nous en trouvons une, et seulement une pour laquelle nous pourrons 'ressentir' quelque chose durant toute notre vie ». Les yeux de l'homme tombèrent sur Levy alors qu'il parlait, l'ado aux cheveux bleus paraissait se perdre dans ses mots.

Lucy se sentit vaguement comme si son seul allié venait de lui tirer une balle dans le dos. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, à court de mots. Ses pensées se mélangeaient alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de penser à quelque chose à dire, mais son cerveau l'abandonna finalement et elle laissa simplement s'échapper un cri de frustration et sa tête trouva refuge contre la table encore une fois.

La voix de Gajeel s'éleva encore une fois tandis qu'il attrapa l'avant-bras de Levy, une action qui était plus gentille qu'en apparence, et la guida vers la porte. « Viens, crevette ! Mission ! » Tout cela en ignorant les deux regards meurtriers dans son dos qui appartenaient aux partenaires de la fille qu'il kidnappait.

Lucy ferma les yeux, jalouse. Personne n'embêtait Levy parce qu'elle était la fille à Gajeel, ce qui était évidemment le cas – ou plus précisément, elle était la seule fille pour laquelle Gajeel 'ressentirait' quelque chose. Elle se leva avec une nouvelle rage et lança un regard perçant à tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Écoutez tous. Natsu et moi ne seront jamais ensemble. On est juste amis, et je vais vous le prouver à tous, alors regardez ! » proclama-t-elle confiante. Personne ne rit cette fois mais Mira lui lança un sourire entendu qui la secoua juste un peu.

« Nous regarderons », acquiesça Mira, son expression joyeuse ne la quittant pas le moins du monde, « et nous verrons. »

Et pour quelque raison, Lucy regretta soudainement ses mots.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu^^  
Toute critique est bonne à prendre alors n'hésitez pas!


End file.
